I NEED YOUR LOVE, my brother
by Lenzhy Ack
Summary: Seorang adik pasti memiliki kakak,bukan? Namun,bagaimana jika kakakmu tidak mengakui mu sebagai seorang adik? Bad Summary


**Naruto** hanya milik Masashi Kisimoto sensei

 **Genre :** Romance amburadul, Humor (failed)

 **Rated :** T

 **Pairing :** SasuSaku

 **Warning(s) :** Typo(s), Gak sesuai EYD, penyusunan kata dan bahasa yang acak-acakan, Gak suka? silahkan klik back :v

 **Note :** Author baru, mohon dimaklumi~ :v

 **HAPPY READING~**

 ** _I NEED YOUR LOVE, my brother_**

"Huh menyebalkan,!" dengus seorang gadis cantik yang sedang berada di depan monitor laptopnya. Dia terlihat amat kesal,mungkin karena laptopnya sedang sakit. Atau malah dirinya yang sakit.

"Seharusnya Otou-san cepat membelikan laptop baru untukku!Dasar otou-san pelit!" dia berkata sedikit keras-ralat,lebih tepatnya ia berteriak. Ia membanting laptopnya, bentuk laptopnya pun sudah tidak terlihat lagi, mulai dari keyboard yang sudah patah, sampai layar monitor yang sudah tak berbentuk. Ia sudah tak peduli lagi dengan keadaan laptopnya itu, lebih tepatnya serpihan-serpihan laptopnya.

"Hei baka!apa yang kau lakukan?! Dasar jidat!" bentak seorang gadis dengan rambut panjang sepunggung bewarna cream yang sedang berdiri di daun pintu kamarnya.

"Kau selalu menggangguku!dasar Ino-pig!harusnya aku yang bertanya,apa yang kau lakukan di dalam kamarku,hah!dasar tidak punya sopan santun!" gertak gadis merah muda. Ia memberi deathglare pada lawan bicaranya yang diketahui bernama Ino Yamanaka.

Ino pun tidak mau kalah,Ia juga memberikan deathglare yang sangat mengerikan kepada gadis yang tadi membentaknya."Sebenarnya apa maumu hah?!Aku kesini untuk membantumu mengerjakan tugasmu yang terbengkalai itu!dan sekarang kau malah membentakku!dasar tidak tau terima kasih!Sakura no baka!" teriak Ino sambil meninggalkan kamar gadis merah muda,yang sekarang sudah kita ketahui namanya,yaitu Sakura Haruno.

Sakura diam,dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa setelah mendapat bentakkan dari sahabatnya sendiri-Ino Yamanaka. Dia sudah bersahabat lama dengan Ino,tapi baru pertama kali ini ia dibentak dengan kasar terasa butiran air bening menetes di pipinya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang telah aku lakukan..?!hiks..hiks.." gumam sakura sambil terisak. "Orang macam apa aku ini?orang yang hanya bisa menyakiti hati sahabatnya sendiri!" lanjutnya dengan menenggelamkan kepalanya di bantal.

Sekarang sudah pukul 18.35 dan Sakura belum juga berhenti dari tangisnya. Dia terus memeluk boneka Owl berukuran big pemberian Ino saat ia berulang tahun ke 17.

"Gomenasai Ino,aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu,aku hanya terpancing emosi,karena laptopku sangat lamban memproses hasil download nilai .. maafkan aku Ino-chan" tangis Sakura semakin menjadi.

"Hei sudahlah baka!sudah tuli telingaku mendengar tangisanmu itu!" ucap seseorang dari balik pintu.

Sakura menoleh,dia tidak bisa melihat siapa orang yang mengajaknya berbicara, karena keadaan kamarnya bagaikan sebuah hutan belantara-gelap.

"Hei, siapa kau?" tanya Sakura sambil menahan isakannya.

Sakura terkejut bukan main ketika sesosok laki-laki gagah,tampan-tetapi wajahnya sangat dingin,memiliki rambut raven,dan manik Onyx yang tajam melekat di matanya menyalakan lampu kamarnya, sehingga kini ruangan tempat Sakura menghabiskan isak tangis berubah menjadi terang. Akhirnya Sakura tersadar dari lamunanya.

"Kyaaaa,Sasuke apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku!Pergi kau!" jerit Sakura sambil memukul dada bidang Sasuke.

Seketika tangisan Sakura menjadi Jeritan yang membuat semua orang yang mendengarnya menutup telinga. Dan ada satu hal lagi yang perlu diingat jarak antara Sakura dan Sasuke amat teramat dekat,mungkin 5 cm lagi muka hidung mereka bisa bersentuhan.

"Dasar jidat!salah sendiri mengapa kau menangis dan membiarkan pintu kamarmu tidak terkunci?Terlebih lagi pintu rumahmu kau buka dengan lebarnya,membuat orang yang ingin bermain denganmu masuk dengan mudah." kata Sasuke sambil memperlihatkan senyumnya. Lebih tepatnya seringaian yang membuat semua perempuan yang melihatnya menjadi terkecuali Sakura saat ini.

"Umm Sasuke,mungkin aku bisa membuatkanmu secangkir teh?" tanya Sakura dengan semburat merah di wajahnya. Jangan ditanya bagaimana perasaan Sakura sekarang, ia dapat merasakan deru nafas Sasuke diwajahnya. Ia tau apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke kepadanya. Mengingat kalau Sasuke termasuk golongan orang termesum di Konoha.

"Aku tidak suka teh." jawab Sasuke sambil terus memajukan wajahnya lebih dekat pada Sakura,dan sebentar lagi bibir keduanya hampir menempel. Sampai..

Plaakkk...

"Aww sakit!apa yang kau lakukan dasar pantat ayam baka!"dengus Sakura.

"Apa?seharusnya kau berterima kasih,aku sudah melindungimu dari gigitan hewan penghisap darah itu." kata Sasuke sambil menunjukan evilsmirk pada Sakura.

Sasuke berjalan keluar dari kamar Sakura, dan sang pemilik kamar masih terpaku diatas tempat tidurnya.

"Yosh, apa yang kau lakukan di kamar sempitmu itu jidat?! Cepatlah kemari!" panggil Sasuke dari dapur.

Lamunan Sakura pun buyar seketika~

"Hoi, sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan di rumahku hah? Seingatku aku tidak menyuruh seekor ayam iblis untuk membuat ramen." kata Sakura santai sambil menarik kursi meja makan.

"Dan aku pun terpaksa datang kerumah orang yang mempunyai jidat lebar, selebar Konoha." balas Sasuke tenang.

"What the-! Apa yang baru saja kau katakan? Jidat lebar selebar Konoha? Are you kidding me?! Lalu bagaimana dengan tatanan rambut yang kau bilang stylish namun lebih mirip dengan pantat ayam itu hah?!" dengus Sakura sebal.

Dapat kita ketahui jika Sakura paling benci dibilang mempunyai jidat yang lebar. Yah, walaupun itu kenyataannya.

"Apa kau sudah selesai?" tanya Sasuke, sambil meletakkan ramen instant di meja makan.

"Huh, kau menyebalkan!" Sakura berteriak.

"Hn." jawaban singkat Sasuke.

"Njir-.-" Sakura mendengus sebal.

"Ada baiknya, jika saat makan kau tidak mengeluarkan cicitan cempreng seperti tadi. Aku hanya khawatir, jika mungkin nanti ada lalat yang malang masuk ke mulut bau mu itu." kata Sasuke berlagak menasehati Sakura bak Mario Teguh(?)*abaikan :v*

"Kyaaa! Apa kau bilang? Cicitan cempreng? Mulut bau? Apa kau tidak salah kata? Dibandingkan dirimu jelas lebih baik aku! Setidaknya aku tidak pelit bicara sepertimu! Dan aku tidak pernah memainkan perasaan seseorang!" maki Sakura.

"Orang yang sering berbicara akan terlihat bodoh. Dan bagaimana dengan orang yang hanya mandi sekali dalam sehari dengan alasan menghemat air,hm? Think again, my baka litte princess." Jawab Sasuke enteng.

"Oh kami-samaa! Demi apa kau menciptakan makhluk se-menyebalkan dirinya!" erang Sakura frustasi.

Jangan kalian bayangkan bagaimana keadaan Sakura sekarang. Ia baru saja menunjukan death glarenya pada Sasuke. Namun, Sasuke malah memandangnya malas.

"Cepat habiskan ramen instantmu, jidat!" kata Sasuke.

" ! Aku tidak akan pernah memakan ramen busukmu itu! Kecuali kau meminta maaf padaku!" gertak Sakura.

"Baiklah, jika kau tak mau." Kata Sasuke seraya mengambil ramen Sakura untuk dilemparkan ke tempat sampah.

Sakura masih bersikap tak acuh.

"Um, kau bilang apa tadi? Meminta maaf padamu? Mwo, jangan bermimpi gadis kecil." kata Sasuke sambil mengusap surai merah muda Sakura.

"Oh, apa yang barusan aku lakukan? Ah sepertinya setelah ini aku harus mencuci tanganku dengan sabun anti kuman setelah ini." ejek Sasuke.

Sasuke pun berjalan menjauh dari meja makan, dan menghilang di balik tembok.

"Awas kau Sasuke!" teriak Sakura.

Di sisi lain Sasuke tersenyum, menampilkan wajah tampan nan tenangnya. Seperti malaikat, malaikat yang kejam.

"Kau belum berubah Sakura, masih seperti dulu." gumam Sasuke.

 **TBC :V**

Lenzhy's Note :

oke jujur, ini FF dibuat setaun yang lalu, masih banyak (banget) kekurangannya :v

dan kalau boleh bilang, Len ini new bi:v gak tau apa-apa soal FF, selama ini hanya sebatas reader biasa:v

jadi mohon dimaklumi, dan mohon bantuannya:v

Kritik dan saran sangat dianjurkan:v

silahkan me-review :v

oke sekian. dan terima kasih~ :v


End file.
